


死后

by CYDD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYDD/pseuds/CYDD
Summary: 他们在天堂等火车时间线问题：天上一天，人间一年（倒着的）
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

莱姆斯·卢平睁开眼睛，尝试活动了一下腿脚。好像还不错。他起身看了看自己：除了一点细小的擦伤以外没什么大碍。

“Remus!”尼法朵拉叫着扑到卢平身上，“我……我刚才好像被索命咒打中了，你怎么也在这里？这是什么地方？我们是死了吗？”

卢平安抚性地拍了拍唐克斯：“我想，大概是的。我也被索命咒打中了。至于这到底是个什么地方，可能我们还要花一点时间来弄明白。”

——————

“所以我们要在这个房子里等到其他四个该来这里的人，然后一起出去乘火车走下去。”唐克斯看着贴在门上的纸，若有所思地说着，“不知道他们会是谁呢。”

“亲朋好友，这范围确实够广的……”卢平点点头，“不过我们应该庆幸我们是被索命咒杀死的，现在情况才没有太糟。”说着向门上的纸努了努嘴。

_死亡者在到达此地时会保持死亡前的身体状况。_

所以他们身上才会有战斗时留下来的伤痕。

唐克斯想了想要是死前被钻心咒打中会怎么样，然后微不可查地颤抖了一下，开始转移话题：“诶你看这条，到达此地二十四小时后人的身体状态会变到自己最想回去的年龄。”她望向卢平，“我开始期待你会变成什么样了。”

——————

两天后，他们迎来了新的客人，只不过这位客人的状态可不太好。

小天狼星昏倒在客厅的地板上。

卢平还清楚地记得小天狼星被一道红光打中跌进帷幕的画面，而他也曾无数次设想过那片帷幕后面是什么。只是普通的死亡，他的灵魂没有真正从世界上消失，这已经是最好的结局。

“恢复活力。”一个解咒，小天狼星悠悠醒转。

“Moony?”小天狼星使劲眨了眨眼，试图弄明白现在的情况，“你现在好像……好像我们还在学校的时候。这是什么地方？”

卢平和唐克斯拉着他去看门上的纸，小天狼星对着纸看了一会，突然想起了一个更重要的问题：“我们赢了吗？”

“赢了。”唐克斯指了指不远处的冥想盆，“那边可以看到我们——我们的尸体最后看见的东西，你也可以去看看我们的胜利果实。”

——————

等小天狼星从冥想盆里抬起头时，他神色古怪地看着卢平和唐克斯：“你们在一起……了？”

“呃……是的……嗯……”卢平突然语塞。拐走了自己好朋友的侄女这事……

“哈哈！我就知道你们俩互相有意思！”小天狼星摆出一副恶作剧得逞的表情，揽过卢平的肩膀，“来，叫舅舅。”

“做梦吧你！”卢平拿魔杖敲了一下小天狼星的头。

“哎，你们怎么都有魔杖，我魔杖呢？”

“肯定在你房间里，自己去找吧。”

——————

小天狼星回到房间，看到床头柜上放着一支熟悉又陌生的魔杖：是他被关进阿兹卡班前用的那根。

他眼眶不可控制地有些湿润，拿起自己阔别十五年的魔杖，轻声念到：“Expecto Patronum”很快，一股银色的雾气从杖尖跑出，逐渐汇聚成一只大狗的形状。

好久不见。小天狼星笑了起来，在心里无声地说道。大狗摇着尾巴跑到了主人身边，亲昵地蹭了几下，又一跃而起，化作白雾回到了魔杖中。

失去挚友、摄魂怪、流亡、战乱，太多太多的事曾压在他心头，让他再也无法召唤出守护神，而如今，一切都打上了一个温暖的休止符。

——————

已经有十来天没有人来这个地方了，而今天是满月。

这里可没有什么狼毒药剂，这意味着阿尼玛格斯要再一次出马了，而唐克斯在被卢平和小天狼星严令禁止在今晚走出房间之后只能乖乖作罢。

大脚板和卢平站在屋外看着月亮逐渐升了起来，可是卢平却丝毫没有变身的迹象。大脚板歪歪头，疑惑地叫了一声。

知道月亮升到了他们头顶，小天狼星才放心地变回了人型。卢平用一种仿佛在梦境中一般的语调说：“月亮真美。”

两个人以自己十八岁的模样站在月光下——这也是他们第一次，以人类的形态共赏一轮满月。

——————

时间又过去了几天，詹姆和莉莉的到来没有任何意外。即便如此，小天狼星还是在见到他的第一时间就冲上去抱住詹姆痛哭流涕，而卢平在一边也湿了眼眶。

在其他三个人你一言我一语地解释完自己的死因、胜利的消息和目前这个地方的情况之后，他们又像詹姆讲述了哈利的英勇事迹。詹姆听完高兴地像是要跳起来：“不愧是我儿子！”

“怎么，他不是我儿子？”莉莉嗔怪地瞪了詹姆一眼。

“哎呀，哈利这么厉害肯定有很大一部分都是莉莉的功劳嘛，肯定是因为莉莉够聪明哈利才会怎么厉害！”

小天狼星和莱姆斯互相交换了一个眼神，无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

詹姆和莉莉也同样选择了回到18岁，回到霍格沃茨七年级——那是他们最后的没有战乱、无忧无虑的时光。

——————

过了两天的傍晚，最后一个人就露面了。不过他的出现着实让大家都吓了一跳。

雷古勒斯挣扎着倒在地上，浑身湿透，整个人不停地颤抖，嘴里还不停说着：“毁掉它……救命……水……”

小天狼星即使心里对这个弟弟再不满，终究还是抵不过血浓于水。他快速施了一个烘干咒和一个保暖咒，又用清水如泉一点点把水喂给雷古勒斯，直到他平静下来，昏睡过去，才把他放回了他自己的房间里，自己则坐在床边等他醒来。

他看着雷古勒斯身上的袍子，黑色的布料上有着繁复的暗纹。小天狼星知道，那是雷古勒斯最喜欢的一件，能随巫师的体型而变化大小，而且不会随着时间推移变旧，他看着雷古勒斯从小穿到大。

怎么又去想以前的事了，这小家伙可不一定会领自己的情，小天狼星在心里冷哼一声。

——————

雷古勒斯睁开眼，迷茫地看着小天狼星：“哥？”很快，他眼里的迷茫变成了恐惧：“你怎么也死了？”

“怎么，我也是个人，死了不正常吗？”小天狼星抱着手臂看着他苍白的脸色，“倒是你，怎么死成这副样子？他们是对你用了个钻心咒再把你丢进水里了吗？”

“你们赢了吗？”雷古勒斯像是没听见小天狼星的话，死死盯着小天狼星，自顾自问道。

“赢了。”小天狼星满腹疑惑，眼睛不自觉地瞟向他弟弟手臂上的黑魔标记。雷古勒斯察觉到了他的视线，迅速地把手臂转了个方向，眼睛也从小天狼星脸上移开，像是要把身上盖的被子烧出一个洞。

小天狼星看着雷古勒斯的动作，觉得自己还是该有个好哥哥的样子：“那个……人总会有犯傻的时候……”

“你们确定他的魂器已经被毁了？”雷古勒斯打断了小天狼星的话，轻轻问道。

“魂器？当然都被毁了。等等……你知道魂器？”小天狼星狐疑地看着他。很快，他的表情从疑惑变成了震惊。

“莱姆斯，莱姆斯！你之前和我说那个假魂器里的字条，署名是？”

“R.A.B！”卢平走到房间门口，“怎么了？我知道的也不多，哈利他们后来找真挂坠盒的时候暴露了就没再和我联系，我也不清楚那到底是谁……”

“那、是、你？”小天狼星难以置信地看着雷古勒斯，他听到那三个字母是雷古勒斯确实在他脑子里一闪而过，但很快被他自己否决了，“所以你是喝了那个魔药？”

雷古勒斯肉眼可见地放松了下来，闭上了眼睛：“是。既然你们都知道魂器了，那我想你们应该也把它们都解决了。”

小天狼星的震惊很快又变成了担忧：“你没事吧……要不要再休息一下？”

“嗯……我好累……”雷古勒斯呢喃道。小天狼星很清楚自己的弟弟这是下逐客令了，识趣地退出了房间。

——————

站台上，唐克斯亲昵地挽着卢平的手臂，詹姆搂着莉莉的肩膀，看起来只有十四、五岁的雷古勒斯抬起头，对小天狼星说：“还好这件衣服能自己变小。”他的眼里闪烁着喜悦的光芒——如他所愿，他手臂上的黑魔标记消失了。小天狼星哈哈大笑，仗着身高优势摸了摸雷古勒斯的头，遭到了后者的强烈抗议：“不许摸我头！”

火车进站，而他们将一起走下去。


	2. 番外 斯莉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE预警！！！

西弗勒斯·斯内普来到这个陌生的房间两天了，按照他获得的信息，今天，他将会搭上一列火车。

他不知道自己为什么会变成十一、二岁的模样。据说这是他最希望回去的时光，可是他的记忆中除了一双绿色的眼睛外什么都没有了——失去记忆的人真的还知道自己最想回到什么时候吗？

他隐约觉得，自己似乎失去了一段很重要、很美好的记忆，可是一旁的冥想盆里空空如也。他不可能再获得那些记忆了。

汽笛响了，他走上了空无一人的列车。

上穷碧落下黄泉，两处茫茫皆不见。


End file.
